


Nightmares, A new reslove

by Kaioken95



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Friendship, Gen, Nightmares, Post-Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaioken95/pseuds/Kaioken95
Summary: A short fic I wrote a while just before KH 2.8 was released about Aqua.





	Nightmares, A new reslove

Stars covered the night sky over the land of departure, a meteor shower was raced across as someone was walking up to a hilltop where a short youth with blonde spiky hair, and a taller brunette youth was sitting on the grass, looking up at the sky. The person approached them as they turned and brightly smiled as they knew the person…

“Aqua, there you are. We thought you gonna miss the meteor shower, we were gonna come and look for you.” The blonde turned to greet Aqua, who looked a little confused.

“Terra…? Ven…?” She said as her two friends looked at her with smiling faces, as Aqua tilted her head slightly, staring at them.

“Is everything alright Aqua?” Terra asked the blue-haired girl who just paused before she suddenly rushed over to the boys, wrapping her arms around their necks as all three of them fell to the

“Whoa! Hey, Aqua what are yo-“ Ventus paused as he heard a faint whimpering, tears were running down her eyes, but she smiling as she cried. Terra and Ventus glanced at each other as they shared a confused expression.

“You’re both safe! Both of you are here, and you’re okay…” Aqua was grinning while cried, laughing with her arms tightly around the males.

“What are you talking about…?” Terra was smiling but he still looked confused as Ven’s expression was a more worried one. The two of them returned Aqua’s embrace as they each placed one arm around her.

“I thought I’d lost you both to the darkness… To Xehanort. I was trapped in the dark realm, trying to find my way… My way back to you both.” Aqua was shuttering with her words.

Was this a miracle? Aqua somehow returned to the realm of light, and she was home with her friends, her journey through the realm of darkness had reached its end. Her heart was overflowing with joy and happiness. Had everything that happened been a dream, the events from their mark of mastery exam to the battle at the keyblade graveyard just been the figment of her imagination. The three of them were now in the same spot they stood on the night before Terra and Aqua’s exam…

“Wait, is the master here too?” Aqua let go of the pair as she wiped her tears away, brightly smiling.

“Don’t you remember Aqua?” As Aqua stood and looked at the familiar scenery, Terra and Ventus slowly stood up, a sudden smirk appeared on the older male’s face.

“I struck down Master Eraqus… And succumbed to the darkness within me.” Terra’s tone had changed to a darker and smug one as Aqua froze as she dared not to look back.

“Then Terra’s heart was smothered by the darkness within him!” The young master eyes widened with shock as Terra’s voice had changed, his pitch was deep suddenly the atmosphere changed, grey clouds began to cover the night sky.

“And remember Aqua…  Ventus’s heart was fused with mine.” Aqua turned her to face her friends to see the Terranort and Ventus-Vanitas, both their pupils were glowing a sinister yellow, Ven’s attire changed to Vanitas’s outfit as he was wielding his X-Blade. Terranort’s brown spiky locks had turned silver, and he was holding Xehanort’s keyblade.

“N-No… This can’t…” Genuine fear was shown in the young woman’s eyes, taking steps back from them with each second. A black fog which seemed to be coming from her possessed friends as they menacingly approached her as the mist covered the hill.

“No! This isn’t real! You’re not real… This can’t be real!” Aqua shook her head in disbelief, this wasn’t happening, on instincts alone, she summoned her keyblade, to her surprise her Stormfall materialized. But why was she surprised by this…

Ventus-Vanitas grinned with a crazed look in his eyes as he rushed the keyblade master who managed to counter his attack as their blades met, sparks flew between as both of them pushed against one another, attempting to overpower the other. While Terranort slowly approached the pair, smugly smiling at Aqua in an attempt to intimidate her, her eyes were glancing at her two opponents. Closing them he pushed with her might until she heard a shattering sound, she looked to see the blonde unconscious on the ground, as his incomplete X-Blade shattered.

“No! Ven!” Aqua rushed to Ventus whose attire had returned to normal but before she could reach Terranort charged at her, luckily she was able to block him, he was a much stronger, and larger opponent.

“You have lost! I will guide back into the darkness.” His sinister expression caused Aqua to growl as she and her foe began to battle, she swung and slashed with her Stormfall trying to hit him as he did the same with his own keyblade.

“Shut up!” Aqua was losing her cool, as she swung her Stormfall at him but he countered her strikes each time. Suddenly Aqua’s movements began halted, she looked down at the ground was now darkness her feet began sinking.

“Wha-?” Memories flowed back into her mind from that same battle in Radiant Garden as he looked to see her possessed friend raise Xehanort’s keyblade ready to strike her, his triumphant expression was reflected into the young master’s sapphire eyes as darkness was all around them, ropes and stream of black energy suddenly wrapped around her and Terranort, binding them as they struggled.

“NO! S-Stop this!” Terranort was then surrounded by a golden aura, as he fought more to escape his binds.

“Terra! I can’t… Please, this can’t happen again!” Aqua tried to reach out for Terranort, but the darkness was getting heavier, pulling her down further into the abyss.

Voices echoed and ran through her head, she couldn’t hear anything clear, slashing and fighting the darkness to break free, the gap between her and Terranort got wider as he was being pulled into the light and she was falling into the dark. It was happening for the second time…

As everything was going black with the last of her strength she pointed her keyblade at the now faint image of her friend in the light as her Stormfall began surrounded in the pale blue light as it shot towards Terranort sending him into the light. The blue-haired girl’s eyes then watered as these were tears of sadness, freed of her binds she was falling back into the dark.

The echoes began to clarify, faintly familiar voices were whispering and calling her name, repeating over and over again. Her eyes slowly closed as she then vanished into the void…

**_Aqua…_ **

**_Aqua… Aqua…_ **

**_Aqua…_ Aqua... _Aqua._**

* * *

 “Aqua?” a deep-toned male voice called out to her as everything went bright.

The scenery had changed to the Dark Coastline, the sound of the gentle waves crashing against the sand was only sound, there was no wind, nothing alive except for two individuals. One was wearing the black coat, and laying on the grey sand was a slightly older Aqua, her hair had grown down to her elbows, the woman was struggling in her sleep as the event was a nightmare that she had been having as the man in the coat was beside trying to wake her up.

“Aqua, Aqua, my dear, you must wake up!” He called out as her eyes shot wide open as she sat up.

“Terra! Ven!”  Aqua she reached out, her breathing a little heavy, cold sweat ran down from her forehead.

“It’s alright, you were having a nightmare… Are you alright?” He asked in a more calming tone as Aqua looked at him, as it all came back to her, she had been the realm of darkness for the last decade, that was all just a dream, a trick, her friends were still out there in the world of light, while she was here.

“Y-Yeah. It was just… A bad dream.” She answered as he placed her hand over her head, it was still ringing as her body was recovering from the shock of sudden awakening.

“Was it the same one? With your friends, and the events that led you here to the dark?” He further questioned her as she just slightly nodded in response, she had been this same dream once or twice in the last few weeks, it sometimes ending differently, some good, some worse than this version.

“I’ve been here for too long… My memories are beginning to become a jumbled mess. But it doesn’t matter…” Aqua paused for a moment as she then stood up to look out to sea to the distance light.

Aqua’s clothing was a little wore out, with a few rips, tears and dirt, her now determined eyes stared on the scene, just then her Master Defender manifested into her hand, she tightly clenched on the handle of the keyblade, and around her neck, was her blue wayfinder charm. Despite the nightmares, being trapped, time barely moving in this place, and trying to keep a grip on her mind…

Her heart and hope remained strong, the keyblade master was certain that she soon escape this darkness and return to her friends, she then raised the master defender holding it in a horizontal position. The hooded man… Ansem the wise watched her as the keyblade began enveloped in a white light as if was about to dissipate but instead it shaped into a sphere of light as the man raised his head curious at what she was doing.

“It’s time to move forward, and try something new… I can’t escape this realm if I just do nothing…” A gentle smile appeared on her face as she brought sphere closer to her face.

“It’s time for all of us… Time for you to wake up Ven… Time for you to escape the darkness inside Terra…  And time for me to meet you both again.” The sphere in her hand began to rise into the air as he slowly looked her up the keyblade.

“He’ll help us… I’ll send him the master’s key. He can take it from here, I have faith.” She said as the sphere was beyond her reach now.

Aqua brightly smiled as the sphere of light then shot into the dark sky, zooming up, as the view became smaller, and smaller before it vanished. There a moment of silence as both Aqua and Ansem were looking up into the dark, the young woman then held onto her charm with both hands assured that she had just made the right choice.

“You’ve sent your keyblade away… To the realm of light.” Ansem summarised as the master had sent her only keyblade back to the world of light, he was puzzled as to why, it would leave her unprotected, even though no heartless ever came to the dark coastline.

“Yes. It’s time to act now. I’ve sent it to him…” Aqua answered the man, still smiling confidently in the person that she sent her keyblade to would continue her mission to rescue her friends from their prisons, and eventually her own.

* * *

  **A few days later…**

The setting had once again changed to a much different beach in the afternoon, the sun was brightly shining, the sky was a clear blue, various sounds of the waves, animal cries, and the breeze blowing. Just on the shore was the white sand was the master defender, the waves barely touching it. The sunlight reflected off the keyblade just as the sound of footsteps in the sand was heard approaching the keyblade.

“Huh?” All of sudden a person stood before the weapon as their hand reached down to pick it up. There stood Sora, as his expression was a mix of confusion and curiosity as he carefully examined master defender…

“A keyblade…? What’s this doing here? Why’d it come from?” The teenager thought aloud wondering where this key had come from, why was it on the beach, who left it here?

_**Sora… Can you do me a favor?** _

_**Please find Terra and Ven for me… Continue my mission for me?** _

_**Just until I get out of here…** _


End file.
